


Genderqueer Lexa Trikru Lookbook

by sasha_s



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_s/pseuds/sasha_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Took some liberties to illustrate the fanfiction  Lexa has left you a comment by Luxstoryteller</p>
<p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/3862864/chapters/8629084</p>
<p>“I am a person in a female body. I don’t know what it means to be a girl. I don’t know what it means to be a guy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genderqueer Lexa Trikru Lookbook

[](http://s300.photobucket.com/user/jandsabuda/media/3_zpsybqklssv.jpg.html)

[](http://s300.photobucket.com/user/jandsabuda/media/1_zpsohvroox5.jpg.html)

[](http://s300.photobucket.com/user/jandsabuda/media/2_zpsduvex7q6.jpg.html)


End file.
